The Burning Legion
The Burning Legion, also called '''The Demons '''and '''The Burning Shadow '''is an incomprehensibly large force of demonic creatures created and commanded by the fallen Brother of Order, Sargeras. Their duty is to destroy life and entire worlds with their horrific, relentless armies of infinite number. They carry on the work of their master, Sargeras, in the mortal realms. They waged war against the Old Gods since time immemorial, and have recently assisted in their destruction and defeat. The demons are utterly devoted and loyal to their creator Sargeras, who claims them to be unstoppable, irresistable, and powerful beyond reckoning. Indeed, the Burning Legion has destroyed many worlds across Creation, and slain countless innocents and mortals. Though the Burning Legion was created by Sargeras, it is actively led by his right hand, the cunning Lord Kil'jaeden, and its armed forces are commanded by the ruthless Lord Archimonde, along with a host of other lesser demonic generals. History The history of the Burning Legion starts not with the Legion itself, but with the tale of Anui and Sargeras and their task of preserving order in Creation. (the Universes). In this period, Anui and Sargeras were the Brothers of Order, and they ordered the universes they came across, in the name of their father, the god Ehyeh, the original being of Creation. Due to a rift between the brothers as a result of the goddess Aetheria, and the ancient evil Yashaaroth, Sargeras abandoned their cause and battled against his brother, Anui. After being forced to flee, Sargeras fled to the Nether and decided to begin his quest of unmaking all Creation. The Fallen Brother gathered to him a host of spirits that he proceeded to corrupt, through the powers of the Nether. These corrupted spirits were the first demons. In order to bring ruin upon Creation, Sargeras used the cosmic pathways of the Nether to unleash his demons upon his brother's creations, the Old Gods of Araboth. The war raged for millenia, initially the Old Gods having the upper hand in the war. Sargeras continued to use his terrible dark magics to birth horrible demons, and other monstrous creatures from the depths of the Nether. He recruited ancient races from across the cosmos, the most notable being the Eredar. He appointed the Eredar leader, Kil'jaeden, to rule over the Legion and carry out his master's will without question. Faithfully, Kil'jaeden led the demons in battle against the powerful Old Gods, for Sargeras, and his own personal glory. Almost instantly, the Legion turned the tide of the war, laying waste to the worlds of Araboth and even killing Old Gods. The Legion seemed unstoppable, even feared by Chakravartin himself. ... Culture and Forces There are several notable members of the Burning Legion: Kil'jaeden - A mighty Eredar lord, he is the standing leader and sovereign of the Burning Legion, right hand of Sargeras, and master of all the Legion's operations. Archimonde - Brother of Kil'jaeden, he is the left hand of Sargeras and the overseer of all military operations of the Burning Legion. He is Mannoroth's master and commander. War-Thane Skarbrand - The so-called "War-Thane" of Sargeras, this massive Doomlord warrior wields two war axes and is extremely powerful, similarly powerful as Mannoroth. He was summoned by Skaven sorcerers. Mannoroth - A monstrous, cruel Pit Lord, he is the Supreme General of the Legion's Mundus Offensive, and Archimonde's greatest champion. Shannox - A fiendish and cunning Flamewalker demon, he is the Lord of the Atmah Offensive, under the command of Mannoroth. Doomlord Kazzak - A large, powerful and headstrong Doomguard demon who serves as Lord of the Lenor Offensive. Fel Lord Zakuun - A towering, fearsome warrior demon who wields a massive axe, he is the General of the Io Offensive, and a champion of Kil'jaeden. Kali'mazil the Pain-Mistress - Etregor the Torturer - Category:Villains Category:Factions